


The smell of love

by molly_moo_1104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Denial, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly_moo_1104/pseuds/molly_moo_1104
Summary: Hermione is only trying to get back at Ron for being all lovey dovey with Lavender. She gets used to people commenting on how they absolutely love her "perfume" but the last person she expects to make a fuss is Draco Malfoy.





	The smell of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I apologize in advance if it isn't that good. Also, it's only a one shot... no proper relationships yet sorry!!  
> This is all based on a prompt I found on Pinterest.  
> Hope it's not too bad and you actually enjoy it lol!  
> Thanks! xxx

She couldn't take it any longer.

Seeing Ron with Lavender was breaking her heart when it really shouldn't be.

A perfect plan suddenly appeared. That was it!

**Amorentia!!**

She could wear it as a perfume and try and get Ron to notice!

Over the next week she wore her new "perfume" and tried to get Ron to notice, which was hard seeing as they were ignoring on another.

People had practically been throwing themselves on her saying she smelled nice and asking her out on a date.

Every single one of them had been refused, she only wanted Ron to notice her, no-one else!

* * *

 

He was furious.

How dare anyone take away his popularity?

Draco had a reputation as the most popular in the school and he wasn't just going to let some filthy little Mudblood ruin it.

After dinner that evening he approached Hermione outside the Great Hall to see what the fuus is all about.

She smelled... odd. Like... Harry.

"Wow, Granger... you must be really desperate for someone if you are willing to walk around stinking of Potter just for attention."

He didn't notice her eyes widen.

* * *

 

She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Malfoy liked Harry!?!?

"Malfoy....." she started

"Yes Granger?" He sneered

"It... It's...."

He rolled his eyes. "Just as eloquent as Potter it seems."

"MalfoyGodDammitIt'sAmorentia!" 

His eyes went wide and he fled.

She smiled, a plan already forming in her mind, as she walked back to Gryffindor to write two letters telling two certain boys to meet her in the old transfiguration classroom later that night.

She was fed up with Harry ignoring Draco and his attempts, if pathetic, at flirting.

Both boys liked each other... They just needed a push in the right direction.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't tooo bad for any of you guys who actually read the whole thing (even if it wasn't that long).  
> Constructive feedback would be highly appreciated!  
> Planning on writing another, slightly longer fic soon based on a tumblr prompt i liked!  
> See ya soon (hopefully) xxx


End file.
